I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: What if Neil didn't hate everyone on the island? What if there was someone else there who could have saved him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, Neil, or the song. Only the OC.

* * *

"Hey!" she said, pulling him by the arm and dragging him off into a secluded spot amongst the trees away from Sawyer and everyone else. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" he repeated. "Tracy I want to survive!"

"I know Neil, but by arguing with everyone…you're not making things better." She said.

"I've just been so uptight lately. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Like something is going to get us. I mean just look. We're unstuck in time! How long do we have left?!" He sat down on the ground and put his head on his knees.

She kissed the top of his head. He picked up his head and she saw a few tears run down his face.

"I just feel like I'm not going to make it through all this."

"Don't think that." She said. "If anything happens to you…I'll save you."

He smiled and she kissed him. Then she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she softly sang a song to him to calm him down.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I love it when you sing to me like that." He said and kissed her again.

She smiled. "You wanna go back now? It's getting late."

He sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

They got up and headed back to the beach. The sun was set by the time they got there. Bernard and Rose were still trying to start a fire. Neil and Tracy sat on the beach for a while, but then Neil once again started to get a little uptight. He got up and started arguing with Bernard. Sawyer interrupted him and Neil called him an inbred.

Then it happened. Out of no where a flaming arrow flew towards the group. The arrow pierced Neil's chest. Tracy screamed, and Neil was too shocked to move. Everyone started running for the trees to get to safety.

Tracy, thinking quickly, grabbed Neil and brought him over to the ocean. The water put out the flames, and then Tracy removed the arrow from his chest.

Now the arrows were more frequent, falling from the sky rapidly. Tracy dragged Neil along through the water, and then when the arrows were less frequent pulled him across the beach and into the woods where they had sat earlier.

Neil sat on the ground screaming in agony, blood from the open wound pouring down his chest. Around the wound the skin was burned black. Tracy kneeled down beside him and began to wrap up the wound by taking his shirt and wrapping it around his body to put pressure on the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding.

"Neil, you gotta be quiet. I know it hurts, I can't imagine how bad, but they'll find us if you don't be quite." She whispered.

His screaming stopped and now instead he was whimpering and crying. His entire body was shaking. Tracy sat beside him and hugged him. It was really all she could do until the morning.

The two of them sat there in the dark all night, neither one being able to sleep. Neil was up because of the pain, Tracy was up because she was afraid. Not so much because of the fact that the unknown attackers were out there still, but because she knew that Neil could die at any minute. He needed good medical attention and now. If he didn't die from loss of blood he could die of infection from the burn.

Tracy didn't want to lose him. He was all she had. Ever since they got on this island she felt he was the only one who understood her, and therefore the only person she really bonded with. She couldn't lose him.

They sat there all night in the dark, wondering what was going to happen to them. The island remained quite all night, and so did they. Tracy held onto Neil and didn't let him go once, for she was afraid that if she did then he would slip away into the dark. Though she knew that if he did, she would probably go and follow him.


End file.
